


Dream

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu
Summary: OOC





	Dream

　　“哈…哥哥，你好大啊…”

　　李振洋眯着眼靠在床边随意支着腿抽烟，两腿中央粗大猩红的性器把埋头在他腿间少年的脸颊撑起一个鼓包，透明涎水沾满了那人光洁的下巴，小巧的鼻尖通红看起来可怜兮兮的。

　　“只有大吗，哥哥操的你嘴爽吗？”少年嘴里温暖紧致，李振洋兴奋的不能自已，他耸着腰插着少年的嘴，热烫的烟灰落在奶油般诱人的光滑肌理上，满意于听到对方带着哭腔呜咽着说爽，那双幼圆无辜的眼含泪望着他讨饶，嫣红的唇被撑得像个圆环，李振洋用粗重的水淋淋的性器拍打他光滑的脸蛋，直到打出粉红水迹才罢休。

　　李振洋按灭烟头坐直了身体把他压在腿上，灵超温驯地嘬着他的性器吊着眼睛看他，绯红的眼尾像涂了层胭脂，他用红艳的舌舔舐茎身每一处褶皱，舌尖调皮的钻挖吐着液的马眼，李振洋呼哧着抽气把手插到他汗涔涔的发里，另一只手伸到他湿漉漉的股间，长指挤进他狭窄高热的甬道里慢慢增加到三根，他故意不去碰他敏感的前列腺但手指抽插间还是会不可避免的擦过，每次一被碰到那里灵超都会抖着大腿不自主的收缩喉口往里咽，他扭着饱满的白屁股迎合讨要男人的玩弄，等那处真被狠狠按压到了又颤抖着细削的脊背往下趴，李振洋在他身上无师自通，哪怕从未实践过也能玩的他哭叫不止，各种恶趣味加诸在他美妙的身体上。李振洋热衷于看他沉迷情欲里的淫荡模样，并且对他腰尾处被细汗塌湿了的浅浅腰窝爱不释手。

　　高潮总是被叫停，纤长白细的腿悄悄缠在李振洋放下来的左腿上，灵超一面给他做深喉一边小幅度挺腰，硬的发痛的性器在李振洋腿上摩擦汩汩地淌出清液，李振洋有点不悦，对着面团般柔软的臀肉重重抽了几把说：“你怎么像个发情的小公狗似的？”少年也不辩解只哑着嗓求他：“洋哥，你摸摸我呀…摸摸我～”李振洋几不可闻的笑笑在他粉红乳肉上拧了一把，“哥哥腾不出手摸你啊，要不你自己动动呢？”

　　灵超扶着他的胯骨坐上去，湿软的肠肉完美的套在火热的鸡巴上，他咿咿呀呀的自己上下起伏前后摇摆，汗湿的刘海垂下来随着他的动作一甩一甩，李振洋握住他的性器跟着他的频率撸动，他动的快李振洋就快，他慢李振洋就比他还慢，为了得到更强烈的快感灵超一刻也不能停下，有好几次就能攀上高潮却因腰肢无力提不起腰被迫中止，最后他实在是没有力气了，讨巧的趴在李振洋胸口凑过去亲他的脸，李振洋宠溺的揉揉他的头发在他脑门上留下一个吻。

　　李振洋抱着他走到窗边，窗外有轮月亮高高的挂在天上，掐着他细瘦的腰从后面操进去，他干的又重又狠，灵超蜷缩在窗台边抠着理石面哭喊着释放，高潮中后穴夹的死紧。李振洋大力破开缠上来的软绵肠肉往最里面捅，一下又一下激烈的撞击将穴口带出的润滑剂拍打至乳白。灵超自己捏着粉粉的乳尖揉搓，他又骚又浪的叫着哥哥疼我，口不择言的说要他射进来给他生孩子。 

　　“小骚货，老子真想干死你。”在玻璃反射出的镜像里，李振洋看见了自己因快感而涨的通红的脸。

　　闭上眼汹涌射精的瞬间，一双无形的手将他从温柔乡里扯了出来。

　　

　　他在一片黑暗里醒来，睡裤里照旧是一片潮湿，这个月第几次梦见他了？李振洋茫然的问自己，他清楚得知道这只不过是他的梦境，无意间在地铁站碰见的男孩竟成了他的春梦对象，一连许多天晚上男孩都会跑到他的梦里来，李振洋夜夜在梦里同他春风一度倒也快活。可惜无论梦里那张艳丽的脸让他印象多深刻，等到一醒来就只剩下一个模糊的轮廓。

　　遇到他以前李振洋很少做春梦，他性欲不强可以说是比较冷淡，25岁了也没怎么谈过对象，岳明辉成天埋汰他不举，但李振洋自己知道，其实不是的。他之前一直坐4号线，不知道从哪天开始车厢里却突然多了个高个子戴口罩的黄头发男孩，一开始李振洋在心里偷偷叫他‘小黄毛’，后来有一次听见他随行的同伴喊他名字才知道他叫灵超，那时候灵超已经在他梦里出现好几回了，有时他们在地铁上做爱，做的很投入，对周围探视的目光视而不见，灵超抓着吊环撅起屁股被他操的摇摆不定，有时地点又突然变成一间大教室，他们都穿着宝蓝色校服，男孩会笑着叫他洋哥然后被他压在课桌上粗暴地进入。

　　梦里的确是让人满足的，射过之后周身轻盈软绵欲仙欲死，但醒来会被巨大的落差吞噬，所以下一次在梦里见面时连潜意识都在叫嚣着再用力一点再重一点最好能玩坏他把他永远留下。

　　手机指示灯幽幽地闪着绿光，岳明辉发来一段语音，岳明辉说洋啊总做噩梦也不是个事给你找了个心理医生明天去看吧。岳明辉总说他最近气色不好像被吸干了精气，李振洋语塞，要是让岳明辉知道顶天立地大洋哥对着个没看到过正脸的男生连续做了半个月春梦非把他笑死不可，他随口胡诌说最近总做噩梦，没想到这个老岳还真放心上了，李振洋没回复他，合上手机闭眼回想梦里的旖旎画面，指尖仿佛还残留少年滑腻肌肤的触感，他想着想着又硬了起来…

　　岳明辉说到做到，第二天早早把车停到他家楼下接他去看医生，路过地铁站李振洋还惋惜了一下今天不能看见‘小黄毛’了。一路困的抬不起头，直到岳明辉推着他进了高级心理医生咨询室，坐在办公桌前的是个浅黄色头发的漂亮男孩，那张带着笑意的绝艳面孔缓缓和梦里模糊的轮廓重合，李振洋呆愣愣地看着他，笑了。

　　

　　


End file.
